Blast to the Past!
by SophizPikapi
Summary: One year after the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta, with the help of Bulma, are sent back three days before Planet Vegeta was destroyed! Can these two Saiyans save the fate of the planet? And how will they react to their fathers who have been dead for years?
1. Chapter 1: 737!

I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, Z Kai, GT or Super, all rights belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animations.

* * *

It has been one year since the Tournament of Power, it was a pretty close match, the last four in the tournament were Goku, Vegeta, Jiren and Toppo. It was a pretty close match between Vegeta and Toppo, but in the end, they were both knocked out.

It was up to Goku to win.

Goku and Jiren fought long and hard, Jiren barely got a scratch until halfway through the match when Goku went Mastered Ultra Instinct and beat him instantly with a Kamehameha.

After the tournament, Frieza reminded Goku of his promise, but the Saiyan gave a small smirk and said:

"You've got it all wrong."

Baba landed behind Frieza and sent him straight back to his little cocoon, to the Arcosian's dismay. Everything was fine, Bulma threw a party, and Champa and Vados went back to their universe.

This is where our story begins.

Goku and Vegeta were sparring in the same area where they first fought, both trying to hone their skills, without any villains, this was the best training they could get, and their training with Whis had come to an end. After 30 minutes, the two Saiyans sat on separate rock formations to take a break.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku called out to his rival, "Do you know what Bulma's working on?"

Vegeta, who was eating a sandwich, shrugged. Bulma had been secretly working on a project that no one knew about, not even Trunks or Goten, everyone except Bulma and Yamcha, who promised her he wouldn't tell anyone. Bulma said she had been busy with it since the tournament, and now it was complete, all they had to do was wait and see.

"If I did, I would've told you already Kakarot, I- Oh for crying out loud!" Vegeta reached into his pocket and got out his phone; it was Bulma,

"Hello?"

" _Hey Vegeta! Is Goku with you?_ "

"Yes, Kakarot's with me. Why?"

" _Well, I just finished my new invention, and it was made specifically for you two, especially you, so even though your a pain in the butt could you-_ "

"Go to Capsule Corp and test it out?"

" _Well, I tested it with Yamcha and it worked out fine_."

"Always Yamcha."

" _GET YOUR LAZY BUMS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!_ "

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, WOMAN!"

Vegeta immediately hung up and grunted. His woman was always a pain in the Saiyan tail, and she's always a loudmouth. Vegeta sighed and called out to Goku.

"Kakarot! Bulma said she's testing the machine on us, so let's go!"

"All right! Coming Vegeta!"

* * *

Goku and Vegeta both flew off to Capsule Corp, both of them curious on what was in store for them.

After ten minutes of flying, the two Saiyans finally made it to Capsule Corp, they followed Bulma to the backyard and they both saw what appeared to be a time-machine, it looked exactly like the one she made for Future Trunks.

"A time-machine? That's what you've been working on, Bulma?" Goku asked, Bulma nodded proudly, stepping away to let the two examine her work.

"By the way, I actually finished it a lot earlier than I had predicted, so I used the remaining time I had to set a date. After a lot of math, I finally set a date. Don't worry, I've already told Chi Chi, Gohan, Bulla, Trunks and Goten that you'll be gone for a while. "

"Don't keep us in suspense, woman, tell us what date you typed in!" Vegeta barked, Bulma giggled and gave a cheeky smile.

"You'll see!" she replied in a sing song voice, "Also, don't be surprised if it sends you to another planet! Now go you two! And come back in two weeks!" Bulma said after she started up the machine. Goku and Vegeta grabbed onto the legs of the machine, and before they knew it, they were engulfed in a white light and disappeared.

"By the way, where did you send them?"

Bulma heard a voice behind her, she turned around to see Yamcha. Bulma smirked and looked up to the sky.

"Age 737."

"Why that?" the scar-faced bandit asked. 737? If he remembered correctly, that was the date when-

"Let's just say, they can change the fate of a certain planet." Bulma interrupted his thoughts, giving Yamcha a small smile, making him blush. He too looked up at the sky, wondering what would have been changed.

* * *

The time machine reappeared in a flash of light, Goku and Vegeta fell off the legs. Picking themselves back up again, they looked around, confused. The sky seemed like the sunset back on Earth, though it seemed like it was noon. There were bustling cities, and they were on the outskirts, they saw black-haired humans with...tails?

"Vegeta, what age is this?" Goku asked. Vegeta checked the date on the control panel and looked flabbergasted.

"Vegeta?" Goku sounded concerned for his rival, when suddenly he spoke.

"K-Kakarot, we are in Age 737, Tuesday, April 10th. This..." Vegeta paused, for the first time, he felt overwhelmed with joy.

"This is Planet Vegeta, 3 days before Frieza destroyed it!"

* * *

Hey guys! So you may remember me from my Frieza's New Beginning story, sorry for making you guys wait, I'm suffering from writers' block and I'm finding it EXTREMELY difficult to figure out what to do with the story, but don't worry! It's not dead yet!

Anyway, sorry if it seems rushed, this suddenly popped into my head after I read a few stories. There aren't many stories about Goku and Vegeta going back in time to Planet Vegeta, and I decided to make one! With Goku and Vegeta trying to save it from Frieza! The age is correct, I made up the date though, hehe! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

Chapter 2; WHAT!

Goku was dumbstruck, he could handle Yardrat, he could handle Namek, but Vegeta? (The planet, of course.) He looked around and sure enough, there were Saiyans EVERYWHERE!

"Why would Bulma send us here?" Goku asked. Vegeta, who recovered from his shock, gave a small sigh.

"You and your dim-wittedness, don't you see? Bulma is trying to help us make sure that Planet Vegeta doesn't get destroyed!" Goku mad an 'o' with his mouth scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Frieza stands no chance against us in battle here, Cooler and King Cold are no different, soo…okay! Let's do it!, now…" Goku looked around, "Where do we start?"

Vegeta placed a gloved-hand under his chin and began to scout the area, when he found what he was looking for, he pointed to a large structure in the distance.

"Can you see that structure over there? The one that looks like a castle? We might find my father, and maybe, if we're lucky, yours. I'm going to capsulise the time-machine. Oh, and when we're there, please be polite? We wouldn't want to be kicked out because of you being a loud-mouth."

After Vegeta capsulised their one-way ticket home, they both blasted off at supersonic speeds, heading straight for the castle of King Vegeta.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Goku and Vegeta landed in front of the castle, the duo both walked in and were greeted with two guards restraining the two Saiyans, with King Vegeta watching, though the two of them showed no signs of struggling whatsoever!

"Uh...Vegeta, what were the power levels of Saiyans back in the day?" Goku asked, Vegeta shrugged.

"In the thousands. No one ever reached millions yet."

The two guards, King Vegeta, and a man who looked like Goku stood in shock as the two were having a casual conversation while they were being held, the guards stepped back and allowed the two to go through, Goku, surprisingly, knelt before King Vegeta while Vegeta remained standing.

"Who are you Saiyans? And where are your tails?" to King Vegeta, a Saiyan tail proved to others who they were, yet he saw their tails were no more. Instead of Vegeta, it was Goku who spoke.

"Your Highness, sir, my tail was cut off to ensure the safety of the Earth, the planet where I was sent. Vegeta's tail was cut off during my fight with him." Vegeta smirked at Goku's attitude.

"Kakarot, I'm surprised you can be so formal to a king, yet you don't call me prince." Goku stood up and grinned.

"Well, we are rivals after all! And even though I'm not the sharpest knife in the box, that doesn't mean I can't be formal!" Vegeta smirked and said nothing else. King Vegeta looked shocked as well as the man beside him, Kakarot? Vegeta? Those names were...

"Bardock, your son is an infant still in the incubator, and my son is off-world, how is it possible?" King Vegeta was slightly worried, the duo looked rather powerful.

"So you're my dad!" Goku cried out, everyone except Vegeta sweat dropped, he had one heck of an attitude.

"How do we know that you two are my son and the king's son?" Bardock asked suspiciously.

"Well for one, our looks are already enough, and our names are familiar to you." Vegeta replied. Suddenly, he began to frown, turning serious, "But enough about that, we've come to change the future. In a time machine my mate invented, we managed to travel 3 days before Frieza-"

"HEY! DAD!"

Vegeta paused while Goku froze, the duo turned their heads to see-

"Hey, dads! It's us! Goten and Trunks!"

"WHAT!" Vegeta and Goku shouted, making most of the Saiyans flinch at the sound of their voice.

"Son...Trunks, how and why are you here?" Goku asked, Vegeta nodded and sternly looked at the duo.

"We hitched a ride on the time-machine!" Goten stated, Trunks nodded.

"C'mon! Did you really think we'd pass the chance to see our grandparents?" Trunks asked. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and sighed.

"They both have a point Vegeta, we can't just leave them to their imagination when we get home." Goku told Vegeta, who looked back at the duo.

"Trunks Briefs, we'll talk about this when we get home." Trunks gulped; boy was he in for a lecture.

"Who are these...tykes?" King Vegeta asked, Goku turned around to the king and smiled, "Your Highness, these are mine and Vegeta's sons, Goten and Trunks. They are very strong even though they may not look it." he said proudly, looking at the two rascals and smiled.

"Anyway..." Vegeta called out, catching everyone's attention, "as I was saying, we travelled back in time 3 days before Frieza destroyed this planet. Another thing I should mention is that our timeline that we're from won't change."

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, King Vegeta and Bardock looked worried, how were they supposed to fight one of the strongest beings in the universe? It seemed Goku understood their worry and spoke.

"Don't worry, Your Highness! We are actually very strong, if you'd like a demonstration, me and Vegeta could do one!" King Vegeta pondered for a moment before nodding, if they truly were strong, then their slavery would be over. King Vegeta stood up and lead Goku, Bardock, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten to the training facilities.

The training ground was HUGE! It was a humongous metal dome with artificial mountains and grass, with a spectator booth on the side. Goku, Trunks and Goten were awestruck while Vegeta smirked.

"Whoa! This place is ENORMOUS!" Trunks commented, Vegeta and Goku nodded and stepped into the field while Goten, Trunks, King Vegeta and Bardock stepped into a spectator booth. Goku and Vegeta both took a deep breath and began to charge up ki, however, Vegeta suddenly stopped, making Goku confused,

"Vegeta, why'd you stop?" Goku asked, Vegeta sighed and took a deep breath of air before he spoke.

"Kakarot, you won't need it in your battle but...I can't believe I'm going to ask you to do this but...could you go Ultra Instinct for me?" Goku had shock immediately plastered on his face. Ultra Instinct? He hadn't used that power boost since the tournament, but he did manage to tap into it's power on his own without the use of the Spirit Bomb. Goku took a deep breath, nodded, and began to channel ki, he charged up more and more until a white beacon of light engulfed him. When the light died down, the group were in awe as they saw Goku, his hair was the same but it was slightly raised up and it shimmered in the blue flame-like aura around him. What Goku's most prominent feature was his silver eyes. Vegeta smirked and went Super Saiyan Blue.

"W-What are these transformations?" King Vegeta and Bardock asked, awestruck at the Saiyans- no, their sons' transformation.

"The one that Vegeta went in is something called Super Saiyan Blue, Dad can do it too! It's a long story. Dad's form is something called Ultra Instinct. When fighting a man named Jiren in the Tournament of Power, dad used his "trump card" aka Spirit Bomb, but it engulfed him and he turned Ultra Instinct! Fun fact: he became so strong, that even the Gods of Destruction feared him!" Goten blurted out, the fathers were once again shocked. However, King a Vegeta showed signs of jealousy while Bardock showed signs of happiness.

"Super Saiyan? As in THE Legendary Super Saiyan?" Bardock asked, Trunks shook his head.

"Nah, that would be Broly. Besides, me, Goten, and his brother, Gohan can turn Super Saiyan as well."

King Vegeta and Bardock looked at each other in shock; it seemed like anyone could turn Super Saiyan if they were motivated enough...

'Kakarot, you've become so strong, that even the gods fear you? It seems you've become stronger than I had ever gave you credit for.' Bardock thought and smiled as he watched the battle ensue.

Goku and Vegeta both got into their fighting stances and before anyone could react, Vegeta launched himself forward, pulling his fist back, however Goku, faster than probably the speed of light, dodged out of the way. Goku smirked and jumped out of the way, back flipping Vegeta into the wall. Vegeta flipped and used the wall as a boost and tried to head-butt the kind-hearted Saiyan, who grabbed his head and threw the prince up into the air, used Instant Transmission to send him down, then used it again to send him back up. This lasted for a few seconds before the Saiyan prince came crashing to the ground. When the smoke died down; multiple ki blasts came straight through, but Goku had dodged them all with ease. For some reason, it reminded Goku of when he dodged Toppo's Justice Flash. Vegeta suddenly went down on one knee, panting heavily, he couldn't get a single hit on his rival, was this the power of Ultra Instinct? Goku pulled his fist back, ready for the finishing blow, Vegeta closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

Until...

When Vegeta opened his eyes, he saw a fist just mere inches from his face. Goku gave him a trademark grin while Vegeta smirked, (Veggie is smirking a lot huh?)

"All right, that's enough."

Vegeta and Goku turned to see King Vegeta and Bardock walk up to the duo, with Trunks and Goten following behind; the duo both reverted back to their original forms.

"Dad! That. Was. AWESOME!" Goten cheered, running up to his father who ruffled Goten's hair.

"Indeed, it seems you tell the truth. We will let you two handle Frieza, in the meantime, Kakarot can live with Bardock, while Vegeta can live with me. You know where your offsprings should go."

"Go easy on me, son'." Bardock called out, Goku almost wanted to cry, he never had a father-figure before, well...he had Grandpa Gohan, but it wasn't the same.

"C'mon dad! Let's go!" Goten snapped Goku back to reality, the Saiyan nodded and walked out of the training grounds with Bardock, leaving Vegeta, Trunks, and King Vegeta.

"Well then, if you're my son, then you know where your chambers are." King Vegeta turned to his son, who grunted in annoyance. His father was always the suspicious type and never trusted anyone except for his people, although he's a Saiyan, he WAS from the future and he was only a kid in Age 737.

"Trunks! Come on, let's go." Vegeta called out to his son, who immediately caught up with him. Vegeta sighed, the next two weeks were going to be LONG.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Goten and Bardock had finally reached their home, it was rather small for a Saiyan refuge, most of the houses Goku saw had around ten stories! He figured that he was rather stingy with his money. It was then that a kid ran towards the group; and his name was Raditz.

"Dad! Hey- wait...who's the duo who looks like my brother?" Raditz questioned, Goku laughed, knowing that _he_ was the big brother now.

"Raditz, I am your younger brother!" Raditz gaped in awe, "Whoa! How did you get so big?" Raditz asked, not noticing Goten and stood close to Goku, who was no where near his height.

"It's classified!" Goku joked, to which Raditz gave a 'hmph' in reply as he flew off somewhere. Bardock finally opened the door and called out, "Gine! I'm home!"

Gine rushed to the door but stopped as he noticed Goku walk through the door.

"Bardock, who's this?" Gine asked, Bardock smirked and sat down on the dining table.

"Gine...that is Kakarot, our son."

Gine looked shocked, their son? But he was still in the incubator! Gine began to breathe quickly and passed out, Goku acted on instinct and caught her before she fell.

"Just like my Chi-Chi."

Goten sighed and watched as his father handed his mother to Bardock, who brought Gine to her room.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, I have news."

A tall green man and a chubby pink creature knelt before the almighty Frieza, who was sitting on a chair and a hand resting on his head.

"Oh? And what would that be, Zarbon? Dodoria?" Frieza sat up in his seat, rather curious as to what his two henchmen have to say. A new planet? Some rebellion? Whatever it was, Frieza was ready, but not for this.

"Two Saiyans have become inexplicably powerful, one of our spies said that one of them made the gods fear him, they say his name is...Kakarot, while the other, Vegeta."

"My...the little prince, this Kakarot has actually intrigued me. How long until we get to Vegeta?" Frieza expertly hid some fear, if a mortal could have that much power, he had to be ready.

"At maximum speed we should reach there in 3 days, Your Lordship." Dodoria replied as she stood up as well as Zarbon (A/N yes, I am just as confused as you are about their genders).

"Very well, we shall depart at once." Frieza smirked, he was going to get loads of entertainment.

* * *

Me: And that's it! Sorry for making you wait guys!

Vegeta: Hmph, took you long enough.

Me: Oh yeah, says the guy who can't go Super Saiyan 3. Hmmm?

Goku: I think she got you, and she's a girl.

Vegeta: Shut up!

Me: You flatter me, Goku.

Goku: Thanks!

Vegeta: Anyway, I doubt anyone reads this anyway.

Me: Really? I have 4 reviews and all with good comments. *Hands Vegeta a slip of paper*

Vegeta: Let me see that!

Mobydicks: yes finally! ive been looking for this kind of story and i await to read more. love it!

Blackmill321: This story is great! hope you'll update soon :)

bighapfam05: This is good so far keep it up.

misCOWculation: Ooh, a time travel story... intresting...

Vegeta: No! You maggots! This is rubbish!

Bardock: That last one had an intresting name...

*Vegeta rant*

Me: Anyway...thanks for sticking with me! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Frieza's Invasion

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, it's just that I haven't gotten much inspiration lately, and add the fact that my main project 'Omni King' is currently my top priority right now.**

 **P.S. GET TO WORK ON VOTING! (Details at the end)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, never had, never will. Akira Toriyama owns it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Frieza's Invasion

Gine groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and noticed she was in her room with Raditz and...Bardock look-a-likes?

"I-I wasn't dreaming?" Gine asked, Bardock and Goku both shook their heads and helped Gine sit up.

"Nope! Sorry about the scare, and as for how? Well let's talk over dinner." Goku grinned as everyone stood up and walked to the dining room. After a few minutes, HUGE proportions of food were laid out on the table, all of it was unknown to Goku, but he devoured it anyway.

"So…Kakarot." Bardock turned to Goku and swallowed some Saiyan chicken. "The planet you were sent to, Earth, was it? Has there been any threats?" it was Goten who nodded.

"Yeah, quite a few, though a few are really good now!"

Goku then began to recount the tale of when he was sent to Earth and found by Grandpa Gohan, how him and his friends defeated King Piccolo, Raditz (making Kid Raditz flinch), the Androids, Broly, Turles, Cell, Frieza, how he became Super Saiyan and attained his other forms. Goten told them about all his friends, including Beerus. Goku also told them about the Tournament of Power and how the losers get their universe erased.

"I was lucky to be friends with the Omni-King, otherwise we would have been erased for sure!" Goku recounted as he sheepishly grinned.

"I see…" Bardock was awestruck, his son, with a power level of two had surpassed him!

"I wanna be just like you one day!" Raditz exclaimed. Gine and Goku laughed and Bardock smirked.

"Well… keep up with your training and you might reach your goal."

After eating humongous portions of meat and vegetables from other planets, the family was stuffed. Goten slept on Goku's lap, the latter sitting on the couch as he brushed Goten's hair away from his face sitting next to his father.

'Huh, that's such a weird thing to say.' admittedly, Goku felt awkward being around his parents, and who could blame him? The only parental figure he knew as a kid was Grandpa Gohan, yet he was only referred as to 'Goku' or 'my boy', and he only referred to him as 'Grandpa' not dad. But… having a family again, it was something new.

"So, whaddya say, Kakarot?"

Goku was snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Bardock who was fixing his scouter.

"Huh?"

"You know, you, me and Raditz go and train? I want to see how much my future son has grown."

This immediately made Goku grin with glee.

"Alright! Let's do it!"

* * *

"Prince huh…?"

Vegeta was sitting on the grass in the castle gardens, adorning his royal armour, something his father forced him into. The Saiyan was thinking about his childhood into adulthood, how he was so obsessed with being the one to become a Super Saiyan and reign as a prince. To think the title actually means something now…

 _'Look… you've always talked about the Saiyan race, how we're the last of a mighty people. Well it's time we accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, and just as proud. But not if we're caught on in so much of our own… birth rights, to see what's right in front of us! We've lost our old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too!'_

Those words have always echoed in Vegeta's mind since Goku said them trying to persuade him to put on the blasted Potara earrings. Those words made him face the truth… his race was gone, his kingdom was gone, his title of prince… was gone.

But now he realised he could help his people, and though it would never affect his own timeline, he could change this one. He had to make things right, and stand up to Frieza once and for all.

"How are you doing, son?"

Vegeta whipped his head around to see his mother, Queen Saep. The prince smirked. Unlike most Saiyans, his mother had a sort of… calming and kind aura radiating from her. Queen Saep was always the one who cared for her and Tarble… in the few years that he knew him, but she cared for both her sons equally and with no contempt or disappointment.

"I'm fine mother. I'm actually surprised you could find me here." Vegeta smirked.

"Well… it was't that hard." Saep sat down besider her son as she wrapped her tail and arm around him. Vegeta's body flinched at the gesture, but accepted it none the less., "We always sat here together after your father trained you and you were taking a small break before heading off to kill Saibamen."

'We talked a lot here." said Vegeta, his expression softening as he took in his mother's warmth, knowing that the next two weeks would be his last time to see his parents and his race.

"You've grown so much. and it seems you made a good friend. Kakarot was it?" Saep winked, talking about the weird and wonderful Goku. Vegeta scoffed, "Please, mother, Kakarot and I aren't friends, we're rivals and the thought of even thinking of that clown as a friend.. I would rather drown myself into a pool of worms than say that."

Queen Saep burst into a fit of laughter, which made Vegeta rather embarrassed, amd he turned away to hide his red face.

"Regardless of what you think of him, you can at least tolerate him, right?" Saep said after recovering from her giggles. Vegeta nodded, not answering with words.

"I noticed the fight you had with Kakarot on video. That was quite the spectacle I must say."

"I still lost. And I'm no where near what that clown has. He's reached a level not even the Gods of Destruction can attain, and I heard from Whis that he might be on equal footing with him, while I'm being left in the dust. I know you're disappointed."

"My son, I know how much surpassing Kakarot means to you, I understand." Saep said calmly, "But you musn't believe I am disappointed in you, in fact, both me and your father are very proud at your level of power we never thought was possible."

"F-Father thinks that?"

Saep nodded, "No matter what happens, even if someone is stronger than you, if you continue to push yourself and become stronger, we will always love you."

Queen Saep then embraced his future son, which shocked him greatly. He didn't know how to respond to this, but nevertheless, he smiled for the first time since coming here and returned the gesture. They both lasted for a couple of minutes before releasing the hug. Queen Saep noticed his son's eyes were drooping, probably tired from the immense training he did thirty minutes ago and the battle with his rival before that.

'Vegeta, you look exhausted, you should go upstairs and rest."

"I'm fine mother." Vegeta said, mentally slapping himself for the lack of energy in his voice. The Queen of All Saiyans over dramatically placed her hands on her hips and huffed, but then smiled as he placed his son's head on her chest.

"Mother what are you-"

Saep shushed him and gently brushed his hair, making the prince calm and relaxed, something he never did often. Vegeta then recognised something his mother was humming, it was a lullaby that always made him feel comforted and welcomed when he was a very young boy, and, slowly but surely, he let fatigue take over.

"Good, rest my son… you need it."

Queen Saep smiled as she grabbed a pillow from behind her back and placed in on her lap, carefully placing Vegeta's head onto it. The prince was too tired to protest and took comfort in the pillow and his mother, and the last thing he felt before falling asleep was his mother's tail placing itself onto his arm.

"Hey dad, grandpa wants to- whuh?"

Saep raised a finger to her mouth as Trunks walked in, suddenly noticing his sleeping father and his grandmother together. It was a curious sight, seeing the prince asleep.

"Let him rest, Trunks. He's had a long day."

* * *

 **Frieza's Ship (Two days later...)**

Frieza looked out the window of his ship as he gazed into the infinite void known as space, his tail hanging over his chair loosely. The Arcosian gave a harsh scowl before turning away and rising from his seat.

"Filthy monkeys..." he muttered before walking towards the exit when his scouter suddenly beeped to life.

"What do you want?" Frieza growled.

 _"Lord Frieza, King Cold and Lord Cooler wish to speak with you."_

"Fine, I'll be on my way."

Frieza hastily walked towards the communications hub of the ship where King Cold and Cooler were waiting on the screen.

"Hello, my son. It's been a while." said King Cold. Frieza scoweld internally, he hated his father sometimes when he'd call unexpectedly, but now that his brother had joined the chat it was indescribably annoying.

"What business do you have with me? I better hope it's not one of those confounded meetings with the Beastials. I never seem to understand them or they're methods."

"Just like my brother to jump to conclusions." said Cooler snidely, making a vein pop out of Frieza's head, "We just got news of those Saiyans that are undoubtedly very strong." King Cold nodded.

"Yes and we want to know if you need some... assistance."

"Pff! Please, assistance? From you and Cooler, that is the worst joke I have ever heard." Frieza laughed, his tail swinging behind him. Cooler turned serious.

"This is important, brother! If those baboons are stronger than us they could overthrow our empires!"

Frieza immediately stopped laughing and looked Cooler straight in the eye. He sighed, "Very well, you may accompany me, in any case, those monkeys won't stand a chance. How long until you arrive?"

"Look out the window." King Cold replied. Frieza complied and looked out a small window and saw two ships approaching Planet Vegeta.

"Hohoho, let the game... begin."

* * *

Vegeta and Goku were training in the wastelands of the planet, with Goten and Trunks not that far away, when suddenly they all sensed incredible energies.

"It's Frieza!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta nodded.

"It seems he's not alone, King Cold and Cooler are there as well."

"King Cold? Cooler?" Goten and Trunks asked.

"King Cold is Frieza's dad and Cooler is Frieza's brother." Goku explained, making the duo 'oh' in reply.

"C'mon Kakarot! The more time we waste, the less time we have of saving our home world!"

Goku nodded and blasted off alongside the others, ready to fight the rather easy threat ahead of them. They all flew up into the upper atmosphere, seeing Frieza, King Cold and Cooler standing-or rather, floating, together.

"I'll take Cooler, Kakarot, you take care of Frieza. The kids can handle King Cold."

"But I thought you wanted to take care Frieza?" Goku asked, confused at the lineup. Vegeta smirked.

"You were always the one to defeat Frieza, I doubt that's going to change."

Goku grinned and then turned to the boys.

"Whatever happens, don't let King Cold transform. I don't know how strong he is at his final form, and I doubt it would change anythin', but I ain't taking any chances."

"You got it dad!" Goten grinned and looked at Trunks, who also grinned, and they both got into poses.

"Fuuuu... sioooon. HAA!"

A great flash of light occured and there stood Gotenks, the fusion of Goten and Trunks.

"Da da na nah! No need to fear! Super Gotenks is here!" Gotenks exclaimed while dabbing.

"Don't get cocky!" Vegeta scolded, "Kill him immediately, no stalling! Got it?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Gotenks complied. No one wanted to mess with Vegeta.

The trio turned to the Arcosian famiily, who were impatiently waiting for them.

"Are you done?" Cooler said annoyed.

"You know? Let's really scare 'em." Goku smirked, his Saiyan side showing. Vegeta looked at his rival, at first shocked at this side of him, but then smirked.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Gotenks screamed.

"I like this side of you, Kakarot."

The Saiyans all screamed their heads off, a massive light show of yellow, silver, and blue radiating across the area. When the light faded, the Arcosians went bug-eyed at the sight of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Super Saiyan Royal Blue Vegeta and Ultra Instinct Goku, who's hair had changed to silver (what he used back then was the Omen).

"Wh-What?" Frieza said in fear, stepping back, Cooler and King Cold did the same. Cooler stuttered.

"I-Incredible power is surging through them, I can feel it!"

Meanwhile, Saiyan spectators were watching from behind, and two fathers were pleased at the scared looks of their tormentors.

"Skip the plan, let's just finish this." Vegeta grunted, preparing his signature move, Gotenks and Goku following.

"Ka... me... ha... me..."

"Final..."

"God..."

The Saiyans thrusted their beams forward, ready to destroy the tyrants once and for all.

"HAA!"

"FLASH!"

"BREAKER!"

The beams combined and the Arcosians were swept up into its' light and was sent towards a very specific star.

All the planet went silent, trying to comprehend what happened. The trio reverted back to their original forms, Gotenks still hadn't defused. Suddenly, all the Saiyans cheered and applauded the group for their effort in defeating the people who had enslaved them for so long...

"Way to go Prince Vegeta!"

"You three were amazing!"

"That was incredible!"

"Are you really that Kakarot kid?!"

The future warriors smiled, knowing that a new age for the Saiyans had begun, the age of freedom.

* * *

 **Yes I know it feels rushed and Vegeta felt WAAYYY too OOC with his mom, but this is really just a side project and I won't really put too much effort into it. Btw, one thing. Queen Saep (Peas backwards) is entirely my own.**

 **Another thing I would like to mention is the poll for the 'Omni-King' and yes I'm putting it in another story to be able to get better results. So... who would you like to be in the story first?**

 **Cooler? (Not metal)**

 **Broly? (The non canon version)**

 **Buu? (Kid one)**

 **The one with the most votes will fight the heroes first, and then the others will follow. I highly suggest heading to that story to get a better idea on what it's about.**

 **Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
